Because it's my duty to protect you
by x-darkimperia-x
Summary: [One-Shot] Le capitaine d'une des équipes de l'Aliea Gakuen, c'est réputé comme vaniteux et impitoyable. Ca, toute personne saine d'esprit ayant eu l'occasion de voir les dommages qu'ils étaient capables de causer le dirait. Pourtant, la vérité peut être bien différente, et lorsqu'un membre de Gemini Storm n'a pas le moral, soyez sûrs que son capitaine y remédiera... à sa manière.


**_i Buenos tardes, la gente !_Me revoila pour un One-Shot encore spécial Aliea, pour pas changer! Et cette fois-ci, uniquement basé sur Gemini.**

**Là, j'ai décidé d'innover. J'avais déjà fait des bases pour ce couple-ci, mais jamais rien de bien concret comme maintenant. C'est aussi l'une de mes seules fictions où la romance bien explicite. Genre truc guimauves etce qui va avec, et pourtant c'est pas si simple que ça d'éviter que ça parte en live. Mais ça me tenait très à coeur, donc il a fallu s'accrocher.**

**Ca, c'était la VDM de l'auteur, y faites pas gaffe. Encore un rating plutôt élevé, encore une fois pas pour des scènes de violence ou autre de même calibre, mais bien pour le vocabulaire qui n'est pas très... "aristocratique", ça le fait ou pas? _*SBAFF*_**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous, en esperant que vous apprécierez cet OS.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun lieu ou personnage d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_**One-Shot **  
Because it's my duty to protect you_

_Mercredi 29 mars, 11h23. Section C du Messenger of Stars._

En situation normale, le mercredi matin à cette heure, plus personne ne trainait dans les couloirs de l'Aliea Gakuen, quel que soit le secteur. Chaque équipe s'entrainait sur le terrain de sa section respective. L'élite, soit Gaia, Prominence et Diamond Dust, occupait bien évidemment le terrain haut de gamme du secteur A. Epsilon, l'équipe de première division, avait quant à elle droit au terrain un peu moins bien aménagé du secteur B. Et enfin il y avait la seconde division, les « derniers de chez derniers » comme les appelaient les autres, les bons à rien qui venaient de se prendre une défaite cuisante par l'équipe de Raimon, Gemini Storm. Ils occupaient le terrain mal isolé du secteur C, jusque là un peu oublié des caméras de vidéos surveillance. Ca c'était une aubaine, dans un sens. Ben quoi, quitte à être oubliés par ceux qui devraient normalement les considérer comme des « frères », autant positiver au maximum !

C'était précisément ce à quoi pensait Reize, le capitaine de Gemini Storm, tout en arpentant le couloir récemment privé de toute surveillance qui menait droit au terrain de son secteur. Il savait que s'il voyait ou entendait bouger une seule caméra, il ne résistera pas à l'envie de la dégommer avec ce qui lui passera sous la main. Mais si lui se retenait d'abimer ce matériel « indispensable » selon certains, Io et Gringo, les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe âgés respectivement de dix et huit ans, ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Il vit d'ailleurs leur ouvrage, un joli appareil électrique cabossé et peint en rouge vif. Avec ça, pas de danger qu'il remarche. Braves gamins !

Reize bailla bruyamment et râla. Quelle semaine pourrie ! Gemini s'était faite littéralement atomiser par l'équipe de Raimon, alors qu'ils avaient pourtant réussi à les battre deux fois auparavant. Ils avaient en plus eu droit à une petite téléportation gratuite de la part de Desarm et avaient tous joyeusement atterri tête la première au sol. Pas la grande classe, quoi. Comme il était capitaine et que donc il devait porter la responsabilité de cet échec, le vert avait bénéficié en bonus d'un sévère remontage de bretelles par les quatre autres, qui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Enfin, Desarm avait plutôt passé son temps à lire ce qu'on pouvait supposer être un roman d'horreur, Burn avait cherché des noises à un Gazel en ayant plus que marre qui avait répondu à la provocation, et Gran avait joué les arbitres entre les deux. Au milieu de tout ça, Reize avait eu droit de temps à autre à une remontrance verbale de la part du capitaine de Gaia et d'un regard amusé de celui d'Epsilon en le voyant s'ennuyer à mourir, les deux autres l'ayant totalement oublié. De quoi mettre les nerfs de n'importe qui à vif. Mais le vert avait tenu le coup, comme d'habitude.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'avait pu se coucher qu'à une heure et demie du matin, le temps de séparer les deux zouaves. Là, le capitaine de Gemini s'était dit que si Riimu avait été là, cela serait allé beaucoup plus vite. Un bon coup de poing de sa fabrication sur la caboche et hop, affaire classée ! Cette fille avait une force de colosse, il le savait par expérience. Diam et Gorureo en particulier, mais lui aussi y avait eu droit plus d'une fois.

Bref, pour couronner le tout, il s'était réveillé à la bourre, s'était rendu compte que personne n'avait eu la jugeote de venir le réveiller (pas même Diam avec qui il partageait la chambre et qui parfois prenait un malin plaisir à lui sonner les cloches aux aurores) et que son pot de gel était complètement vide. Résultat, il allait devoir jouer avec les cheveux seulement attachés alors qu'ils lui arrivaient mi-dos. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était une semaine pourrie ! Et le pire... c'était loin d'être fini.

Le capitaine de Gemini Storm finit enfin par arriver devant la porte menant à la salle comportant le terrain. A l'écoute des coups de sifflet en provenant, quelqu'un avait pris les directives de l'entrainement. Surement Pandora, il y mettrait sa main à couper. Elle avait beau être timide et discrète, il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'occupe de gérer les plus jeunes de l'équipe, soit les deux turbulents Io et Gringo. C'était la seule en dehors de lui qu'ils écoutaient et à qui ils ne faisaient pas voir des vertes et des pas mûres. D'ailleurs, ils avaient recouvert une nouvelle caméra de ruban adhésif et avaient utilisé un marqueur noir pour y dessiner la tête des capitaines de l'élite. Du grand art ! Le ruban, pas les dessins. Bah oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle.

Reize soupira et bailla une nouvelle fois en poussant le loquet de la porte. Et _BAM !_ Il eut à peine le temps de faire un mètre qu'un objet volant non identifié fila à la vitesse de la lumière et percuta le mur, à peine à cinq centimètres de sa tête. Le missile, qui s'avérait être un ballon de football noir et violet typique de leur équipe, resta quelques secondes bloqué dans ce qu'il venait de littéralement perforer, avant de tomber au sol. Tout bruit cessa, que ce soient les bavardages ou les coups de sifflet. Reize essaya de se ressaisir, le visage blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Un... Un _« Cosmic Blast »..._ Il avait manqué de se manger un _« Cosmic Blast »..._Mais c'était qui les deux timbrés qui tiraient comme des malades en oubliant de viser ?! Ils l'avaient confondu avec Gran ou quoi ?!

Un peu moins tremblant qu'il y a quelques secondes et commençant à récupérer un peu de ses couleurs, le capitaine de Gemini fixa chacun de ses coéquipiers qui s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'il avait manqué de se manger le ballon dans la figure. Ou du moins, les petits groupes qu'ils avaient formés. Un de quatre, composé de Coral, Gigu, Ganimede et Karon, sans doute pour tester leurs techniques de dribble et de défense. Un premier groupe de trois, avec effectivement Io, Gringo et Pandora, son sifflet et son chronomètre à la main. Et un second groupe de trois avec Gorureo, Diam et Riimu... sans aucun ballon au pied et tirant une tronche de trois kilomètres de long, sauf le gardien qui se retenait de se marrer. Bingo, c'était eux. Ce duo d'andouilles qui au lieu de viser la face d'algue qui se foutait de sa poire avait visé le mur... ou n'avait même pas visé du tout. Une veine pulsa sur la tempe gauche du vert tandis qu'il faisait tout pour garder son calme. La rose rit alors d'un rire crispé en tapant son pied droit au sol.

_« - Eh eh... Ah bah merde. C'est foiré, ça, nan ? »_

Ah ça oui, elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

_« - Allez les limaces, du nerf ! Encore un tour de terrain et on bosse les tirs au but ! »_

A l'Aliea Gakuen, on disait souvent que Reize était un petit rigolo jamais sérieux qui voyait le bien partout. Cependant, ses coéquipiers étaient là pour démentir ces rumeurs, même si la grande majorité était fondée. Leur capitaine était lui aussi capable de petites vengeances à manger glacées, comme celle qu'étaient en train de déguster les deux attaquants à l'instant présent. Laquelle, demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement que pour chaque but tiré, ils devaient faire un tour de terrain avant, et en faire deux s'ils ne marquaient pas au tir précédent. Ce qui, contre Gorureo, était assez fréquent. Le vert avait lancé comme excuse pour sa défense que ça allait faire travailler leur endurance et leur précision. Dans le lot, c'était bien la précision le plus important.

Le bémol, le voici : l'exercice avait commencé depuis à peine un quart d'heure que les deux attaquants était déjà à bout de souffle, du fait qu'ils couraient le plus vite possible. Et leur capitaine, malgré le sourire clairement taquin et enfantin qui ornait ses lèvres, n'était pas du tout décidé à leur pardonner si facilement d'avoir manqué de lui faire quitter le terrain les pieds devant. Il avait beau être gentil et tolérer un grand nombre de leurs conneries (lui-même en faisant fréquemment, pour ne pas dire tous les jours), celle-là avait comme qui dirait du mal à passer. Sans doute à cause de son manque flagrant de sommeil, ou du monstrueux mal de crâne qui avait fait son apparition peu après. Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il était de mauvaise poil et qu'il les aimait assez pour leur faire subir ça. Oui, ça corespondait mieux. Après tout, _« qui aime bien, chatie bien », _non?

Voulant reporter son attention sur autre chose, le capitaine de Gemini observa l'entrainement de ses coéquipiers. Gorureo se marrait toujours de la tête de renfrognés de première que tiraient ses deux coéquipiers. Le groupe de quatre était quant à lui retourné à ses passes et dribbles, sans percevoir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le quatuor évoluait librement sur sa portion de terrain, sans gêner ni être gêné. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention aux extravagances de leurs coéquipiers, étaient sans doute les plus « normaux » de Gemini Storm. Mais ils s'entendaient à la perfection, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Reize reporta ensuite son attention sur le second trio. Io et Gringo faisaient des longueurs de terrain en se passant le ballon, tandis que Pandora notait rapidement quelque chose dans un carnet. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir la milieu de terrain le fermer brusquement et donner une nouvelle cadence de jeu. C'était souvent ce qu'elle faisait. Elle corrigeait les deux enfants lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à suivre le rythme, usant d'une dextérité qui lui était propre pour exploiter au mieux leurs forces et paliers leurs faiblesses. Elle savait trouver les failles et s'en servir à son avantage. Comment est-ce quelle faisait, ça Reize l'ignorait. Et c'était justement ça qui l'intéressait. Il aimait les énigmes, alors comment résister à celle-ci ?

Kinki Nozomi, alias « Pandora », restait un véritable mystère pour lui, malgré le fait qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Cette fille était timide et discrète à un point désespérant. Elle l'était encore plus que lui, c'était peu dire ! Elle n'était pas particulièrement forte, voire même pas du tout, mais elle recelait une volonté d'avancer, de progresser, qui la faisait se démarquer des autres. Après tout, Riimu avait sa force de colosse, Gorureo sa tendance à se foutre de tout le monde, Diam son humour bien à lui. Mais qu'avait Pandora, au juste ? Il avait mis du temps à trouver la réponse. Sa volonté, sa force mentale qui irradiait de lumière. C'était ça qui l'intriguait au plus haut point chez elle.

Il y a cinq ans, lorsqu'on l'avait nommé capitaine de Gemini Storm, Reize avait dû apprendre à connaitre ses coéquipiers. Il y était parvenu sans grande difficulté, surtout grâces aux mille et une bêtises qu'il était capable de faire en compagnie de Diam. Sauf qu'avec Pandora, ça n'avait pas marché. La jeune fille refusait de se lier aux autres, de s'ouvrir à sa nouvelle équipe. Elle restait tristement seule, dans son coin. Cachant sa douleur et sa peine au fond d'elle. Comme quand elle était arrivée au Sun Garden. Le vert avait dû redoubler d'effort pour qu'enfin, elle lui fasse un sourire sincère, pas un de ceux sans chaleur qu'elle affichait pour paraitre bien. Ses pitreries d'enfant avaient beaucoup aidé, mais ce n'était plus pareil maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi. Il avait comme qui dirait fini par éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour la violette à la fois sombre et lumineuse. Et il commençait à en ressentir les effets notoires. Fatalement.

Il ne parvenait même plus à lui parler en face, c'était un comble ! Dés qu'il se retrouvait seul face à elle, il se comportait comme un parfait crétin. Exactement, un parfait crétin. Incapable de sortir une phrase correctement structurée, ou même parfois d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Dés qu'il croisait son regard semblable aux pierres précieuses qu'étaient les émeraudes, il perdait tous ses moyens. Le pire, c'était qu'étant donné qu'elle était de nature effacée et peu bavarde, les dialogues qui existaient auparavant entre eux avaient cessé d'être. Et ça, ça lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

_« - Io, ralentis un peu ou tu vas te faire mal. Grengo, garde le rythme. Encore un tour et vous pourrez arrêter. »_

Pandora n'avait toujours pas détourné son attention de ses deux protégés qui terminaient leur exercice. Elle prenait un soin bien particulier à s'assurer qu'ils progressent sans se faire mal. Autant de bonne volonté rendait le vert un peu jaloux, il devait bien l'avouer, même si c'était lui qui le lui avait demandé. Les deux enfants s'assirent sur l'herbe artificielle du terrain et reprirent difficilement leur souffle, acceptant la bouteille d'eau que leur coach improvisé leur tendait. Ils durent sortir une bêtise digne de ce nom car la seconde suivante, la jeune fille afficha un sourire amusé. Une de plus, et elle se mit à rire doucement avec les deux gosses, bien qu'il sembla forcé. Le capitaine de Gemini soupira discrètement. Il appréciait de la voir sourire. C'était même... oui, quelque chose qu'il adorait. Cette douce et chaleureuse aura de lumière qui émanait d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Une véritable addiction dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

_« - Tu parles d'une discrétion...  
__- Ouais, j'te le confirme. »_

Le vert sursauta et se retourna. Diam et Riimu arrivaient dans sa direction, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré leur essoufflement et la sueur qui perlait sur leur front. Apparemment, ils semblaient avoir compris la leçon. L'attaquante aux cheveux roses s'allongea sur le dos tandis que le châtain se vida une bouteille d'eau entière sur la tête. Il frissonna un court instant à cause de la température du liquide bien différent à la chaleur de son corps, mais se ressaisit vite. Il se mit ensuite en face de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son meilleur ami, le regard sérieux. Cependant, une petite étincelle trahissait son amusement. Bon okay, c'était parti pour le foutage de poire.

_« - T'as l'air ridicule, à la regarder sans rien faire.  
__- Hein, q-quoi ?  
__- Vraiment ridicule._ Soupira l'attaquant. _Si on ne fait rien, ça va pas avancer.  
__- Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ?! »_

Riimu, sentant le bon plan foireux à souhait pour gentiment se venger de son capitaine, sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit le duo, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Houlà, danger en vue...

_« - Tu sais, capitaine... »_

Il n'aimait pas du tout le grand sourire radieux qu'elle affichait. Là, ça risquait de faire mal. Très mal, même. Elle était rancunière, Riimu, il ne le savait que trop bien.

_« -... Pour les histoires de coeur, rien ne vaut les conseils d'une fille !  
__- Une fille ? Où ça ? »_

Une seconde de silence, puis deux, puis trois... Et _BAM_, elle ne le loupa pas. Vexée qu'on doute d'une chose comme ça, l'attaquant infligea un puissant coup de poing de sa fabrication sur la tête de son capitaine qui alla manger le gazon. Se relevant difficilement, le vert lui sortit un sourire idiot en se massant le front. Bon, à présent, il était sûr de trois chose : Primo, Riimu était bien une fille. Deusio, sa force n'était plus à démonter, il pouvait le confirmer. Et tertio... le gazon artificiel, c'est pas bon. Mais alors vraiment pas bon du tout !

_« - Si tu doutes de mes atouts féminins, je peux faire comme la dernière fois et...  
__- NAN ! »_

Reize et Diam venaient tous les deux de crier à plein poumons, les yeux écarquillés et en position défensive, ne prenant pas en compte les regard de surprise que leur lançaient les autres de l'équipe. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient nargué leur coéquipière, pendant un match inter équipe entre Diamond Dust et Gemini Storm, Riimu les avait pris au mot et avait enlevé son T-shirt jusqu'à la fin de la seconde mi-temps. Ca avait crié, dans les deux camps. Et aussi dans les trois autres équipes, qui assistaient à ce qui était devenu un vrai foutoir. Des cris voire des hurlements de rire, bien evidement. Pour les filles, en grande majorité, car les formes plutôt généreuses de l'attaquante n'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de garçons indemnes. Au moins ils n'avaient plus encaissé de buts... En même temps, Gorureo aurait eu beaucoup du mal à arrêter des boulets de canon dignes d'un _« Nordic Impact » _tant il se fendait la poire.

_« - Très bien ! Alors tu veux connaitre ma technique infaillible ? »_

« Infaillible » ? Elle connaissait une technique de drague comme ça ? Bon... C'était une fille, après tout. Elle était proche de Pandora, elles partageaient la même chambre. Et si ça se trouvait, elle lui parlait plus qu'à toute l'équipe réunie. Plus qu'à lui, en tout cas... Oui, Riimu pouvait sans doute lui prodiguer des conseils intelligents. Reize s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe en soupirant.

_« - D'accord... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

Diam, qui buvait une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, recracha le tout et toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons. Mais il était cinglé ou quoi ?! Ses conneries l'avaient rendu suicidaires ?! Autant aller chercher une corde, ça irait plus vite ! La demoiselle aux cheveux roses sourit, fière d'elle, et s'assit en face du vert.

_« - Tu vas voir, y a rien de plus simple ! Déjà, tu l'attrapes quand elle est seule, histoire de discuter calmement sans être dérangés. »_

Okay... Ca commençait fort. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à l'aborder, s'il devait en plus l'isoler pour lui parler en tête à tête, ça risquait d'être dur... Mais pas question de baisser les bras. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, se déclarer et dans le pire des cas, assumer.

_« - Et... Après ? »_

Le sourire de Riimu s'agrandit dangereusement. Diam, encore debout, recula de quelques pas. Reize, n'ayant pas le luxe de pouvoir le faire, déglutit. C'était mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

_« - Et après, tu lui déballes tout, sans t'arrêter. Tes sentiments, ce que tu penses d'elle, bref tu vois ou j'veux en venir ! Tu lui laisses quelques secondes pour assimiler, et dés qu'elle essaie de répondre, tu lui roules une pelle ! Et voila, c'est in the pocket ! »_

Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux garçons du trio pour assimiler ce Riimu venait de leur déballer. Enfin, surtout à déterminer si ces propos tenaient la route ou pas. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et pour toute réponse... Diam éclata de rire, plié en quatre et une larme au coin de l'œil. L'attaquante de Gemini gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

_« - Oh ça va, hein !  
__- Nan mais sans blague, t'en as de bonne, des méthodes !_ S'exclama le châtain, toussant violement à nouveau avant de difficilement reprendre sa respiration. Entre l'entrainement et cette bonne rigolade, ses poumons étaient mis à rude épreuve.  
_- Pourquoi ?! T'en as une meilleure, peut-être ?! »_

A la vue du regard méchamment noir que lui servait la rose, l'attaquant eu le reflex de survie de se taire. Choix judicieux, en y pensant bien. Etre propulsé sur la Lune à coup de pied dans le derrière, ça ne devait pas faire du bien. Et il n'avait pas envie de le confirmer.

De son coté, le capitaine de Gemini Storm n'avait toujours pas réagi devant la proposition de sa coéquipière, ayant eu comme qui dirait un temps de réaction légèrement plus long que la normale. Contrairement à Diam, son premier reflexe n'avait pas été de rire, mais d'imaginer l'invraisemblable scénario. Et vu les rougeurs apparaissant de plus en plus nettement sur son visage, la vision ne devait pas être déplaisante. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : jamais il n'osera agir ainsi face à Pandora. Il était beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Et en un sens, ça le désespérait.

Le vert jeta un nouveau regard vers la demoiselle concernée, à présent occupée à assurer son propre entrainement. Les deux bambins qu'elle entrainait se reposaient tranquillement sur une petite partie du terrain, allongés de tout leur long sur l'herbe artificielle. Grengo avait même enlevé son casque, laissant ses cheveux blonds en bataille prendre un peu l'air. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration encore forte et quelque peu irrégulière. Quant à Io, il avait relevé son masque sur son front et fixait de ses yeux azur sa « coach » qui faisait des tours de terrain. Elle s'échauffa rapidement, avant de commencer une série de dribbles. De longues mèches violettes s'échappaient de son chignon pourtant serré et dansaient au gré de ses pas, ondulant doucement sur l'air que ses mouvements déplaçaient.

Reize pourrait passer des heures à la regarder, s'il le pouvait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment de détente à lui. Il remarqua ainsi facilement les traits tirés de sa milieu de terrain, ainsi que sa fatigue apparente. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, elle n'était pas tranquille en ce moment. Il se demandait bien ce qui la tiraillait au point de manquer de sommeil.

Mais à la place de recevoir une réponse, il eut droit à une nouvelle raillerie de la part de ses coéquipiers et meilleurs amis, qui après avoir fini leur débat sur la meilleure technique de drague, s'étaient unis pour vanner leur capitaine adoré. Ledit capitaine qui jura intérieurement que plus jamais, il ne mêlera ses deux coéquipiers à ses affaires sentimentales.

* * *

_Mercredi 29 mars, 12h19. Réfectoire du Messenger of Stars._

Reize pensait que Pandora était juste tracassée à cause des répercutions de la défaite de Gemini Storm face à Raimon, ou la difficulté de Grengo à suivre le nouvel entrainement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pensait que ce n'était que passager, que c'était apparu récemment et que ça partirait tout aussi vite. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il se trompait.

A midi passé, Gemini Storm fut la dernière à arriver au réfectoire commun aux cinq équipes. L'ensemble de l'élite était arrivé en premier, poussé par le duo de Burn et Gazel toujours en compétition, jusqu'à la première place pour le déjeuner. Gaia avait suivi nonchalamment, sauf Wheeze qui avait braillé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait _« la dalle à en avaler un éléphant »_. Le connaissant, ce serait tout à fait possible. Epsilon avait suivi peu après, alertant les autres grâce à la nouvelle dispute entre Moll et Fadora. Une de plus à ajouter au compteur.

L'équipe dirigée par Reize était donc arrivée bonne dernière, comme à son habitude. A peine entrés, les joueurs avaient été reçus par des railleries de la part des membres de l'élite, notamment Burn qui n'avait pas hésité à s'occuper du capitaine personnellement. Ils avaient un peu de quoi, pour leur défense. Après tout, en plus de leur défaite cuisante de la veille, il y a trois jours, ils avaient été laminés 25-0 lors d'une partie « amicale » entre Gemini et Prominence. Beaucoup de joueurs de s'étaient reçus de puissants ballons de la part des manipulateurs de feu. Gorureo avait même manqué d'être assommé par un tir spécial de Burn à bout portant. Et pourtant, même un coup de marteau sur la caboche ne le ferait pas flancher.

Riimu grommela dans sa barbe en prenant son plateau, se retenant bien de mettre son poing dans la figure de ces _« abrutis congénitaux », _pour reprendre ses propres mots. Elle en serait bien capable, mais elle craignait les conséquences de son futur geste. Diam avait attrapé ses écouteurs et mis la musique de son mp3 à fond, histoire de ne plus rien entendre, quitte à ce que du rock lui brise les tympans. Reize, pour sa part, encaissait les vacheries, qu'elles viennent de Gran, Burn, ou des joueurs des trois composantes de l'élite. Et Pandora avait baissé la tête, libérant davantage de mèches de son chignon à moitié défait, les mains tremblantes au point se faire s'entrechoquer les deux plats sur son plateau.

Les membres de Gemini s'assirent à coté de l'équipe d'Epsilon, qui par respect n'émirent aucun commentaire quant à leur défaite. Ils savaient le gout amer que cela laissait dans la bouche pour s'être mangé des raclées mémorables. C'était dur à dire, mais face à l'élite, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance.

L'attaquante aux cheveux roses discutait à présent activement avec Moll, qui insulta Fadora au passage, juste pour l'extrême plaisir de le faire râler. Le reste des deux équipes était plutôt calme. Même Zel ne faisait pas le pitre avec Metron, quelque chose de très rare. Avec eux, l'heure du repas était quotidiennement synonyme de connerie en tout genre. Cependant, Reize remarqua l'entrain qu'avait Maquia pour essayer de faire réagir Pandora. Mais sans succès. Le milieu de terrain ne semblait pas entendre l'attaquante, ratissant sa purée avec sa fourchette sans même en manger. Elle n'avait pas non plus entamé son entrée, et n'avait rien pris d'autre en dehors de ça que les pommes de terre écrasées. Bien insuffisant pour l'après-midi d'entrainement qui allait suivre. Elle était déjà fatiguée, elle n'allait pas tenir, c'était certain.

Reize allait prendre son courage à deux mains pour enfin l'interpeler, quand Desarm l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violement vers lui. La seconde qui suivit, une bombe à eau siffla à ses oreilles et partit s'exploser contre le mur. Le vert écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, avant de se tourner vers les membres de l'élite. Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était évident que ça venait d'eux, vue la façon dont Nero soupirait et dont Quill riait. Ils faisaient ça de temps en temps, sans doute pour le simple plaisir de casser les pieds à la Gemini Storm.

C'en fut trop pour Pandora qui se leva brutalement de table, sous le regard ahuris de tous ses coéquipiers et « congénères ». Normalement, cette fille s'effaçait tellement que c'était même difficile de retenir son prénom. Et là, elle venait d'obtenir le silence en l'espace d'un seul geste. Sans prendre en compte le regard des autres portés sur elle, la demoiselle toute aussi tremblante qu'avant posa son plateau à peine entamé sur la tapis roulant menant aux cuisines et ouvrit la porte reliant le couloir au réfectoire, non sans un certain mal.

Elle allait s'engouffrer dans le couloir lorsque son capitaine lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Cette fois, il n'allait pas la laisser lui échapper.

_« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es bizarre depuis un moment !  
__- Il n'y a... rien à dire. Lâche-moi... »_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle le força à la lâcher, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Seuls ses pas précipités claquant contre le sol dur permirent à son capitaine de savoir qu'elle s'était mise à courir. Les trois équipes de l'élite se mirent à rire toutes ensemble, se moquant du « vent » que venait de se prendre celui à la tête de Gemini Storm. Plutôt ironique, quand on prenait en compte la traduction du nom de l'équipe. Quant aux membres de cette dernière et d'Epsilon, tous se turent, stupéfaits par le comportement de la violette. Non, décidemment, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Reize ne sembla pas entendre les railleries à son encontre. Il se contentait de fixer en murmurant la direction dans laquelle sa joueuse était partie, commençant peu à peu à froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings.

_« -... Tu vas voir, moi aussi, je peux courir vite. »_

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'élança à sa suite, sûr de la rattraper avant les escaliers.

* * *

Kinki Nozomi n'était pas spécialement forte physiquement, mais possédait une vitesse supérieure à la moyenne des membres de Gemini Storm. Cependant, affaiblie et fatiguée, elle n'allait pas plus vite que Gorureo avec des poids aux pieds. Reize n'eut donc aucun mal à la rattraper. D'un geste vif, il lui attrapa le bras et la bloqua entre le mur et lui, la stoppant net dans sa course. La milieu de terrain n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva dos à la paroi, une expression choquée sur le visage. La respiration haletante, irrégulière, elle chercha à reprendre son souffle, se rendant compte d'une part que c'était son capitaine qui l'avait rattrapé, et d'autre part qu'il était aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

Le vert reprit une respiration normale au bout d'une petite minute, à l'inverse de sa coéquipière qui restait dans le même état. Il dégagea une des mèches violettes qui lui retombait sur le visage, le laissant contempler les iris bleus de la jeune fille. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle grimaçait, semblant souffrir. Mais de quoi ?

_« - Capitaine... Tu me fais mal... »_

Il lui... faisait mal ? Reize desserra brusquement sa prise sur son bras, comprenant que c'était ça qui était en cause. Une minute... son bras ? Il appuya doucement sur le membre, arrachant tout de même un frisson à sa milieu de terrain. Gonflé apparemment, il devait surement y avoir un hématome

_« - Tu as été blessée ?  
__- ... »_

Elle garda le silence, malgré le regard inquiet qu'il lui lançait. Oui, elle avait été blessée. Durant le match d'il y a trois jours, elle s'était reçu accidentellement un tir enflammé de Nepper dans le bras, qui sur le coup l'avait empêché de le bouger. La brulure n'était pas très étendue, ni même très grave, mais elle n'en restait pas moins douloureuse. Aujourd'hui encore, et ce malgré la glace et les soins, elle avait toujours mal.

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
__- ...  
__- Pandora ? »_

Lui dire ? Mais quoi ? Qu'elle était encore trop vulnérable, qu'elle était incapable de se débrouiller seule ? Il encaissait déjà les vacheries de trois capitaines de l'élite, les échecs répétés de leur équipe, les conséquences de leurs conneries –même si pour ça, c'était en partie sa faute vu qu'il y participait-, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer à nouveau sur lui. De dépendre de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

_« - Nozomi, regarde-moi. »_

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, de cette manière si douce et rassurante qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui connaitre. Prenant sur elle, elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux d'encre du vert. Et encore cette étincelle d'inquiétude dans ce regard de jais qui parvenait à l'hypnotiser, à lui faire oublier que comparée à l'élite, elle n'était rien. Rien du tout. Encore et toujours cette fichue élite, ce fichu projet _Genesis_.

_« - Pourquoi... est-ce qu'on doit subir ça ?  
__- Hum ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, pour eux ? Des punching ball, de simples jouets qu'on utilise et qu'on délaisse après usage ? S'ils sont si forts sans pierre, c'est grâce à nous qui l'utilisons et qui leur servons de cobaye pour leurs techniques. Alors pourquoi tant de haine et de rejet, alors que nous sommes sensés être une famille ? »_

Ce rejet, elle ne le supportait plus. Il avait été la cause de tant de malheurs, de tant de souffrance. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cinq ans à se taire, c'était long, très long. Et elle ne pouvait plus encaisser ce silence si étouffant. Sa seule famille, au Sun Garden, semblait s'être de plus en plus éloignée d'elle. Sa sombre solitude avait repris le pas et l'avait entourée, tandis qu'elle perdait à nouveau ceux qu'elle aimait et qui étaient sa lumière.

Sentant le malaise dont était éprise sa milieu de terrain, Reize soupira, avant d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras pour la blottir contre lui. Quel idiot, elle souffrait depuis tellement de temps déjà, et il avait été incapable de le voir, de s'en rendre compte. C'était son capitaine, et pourtant il ignorait tout d'elle, de ses peurs, de ses maux. Il resserra doucement son étreinte, ne la sentant plus luter contre, plus tremblante qu'auparavant. Il la sentit poser sa tête contre son épaule, semblant relâcher enfin un peu de pression. Si seulement elle lui en avait parlé plus tôt, il ne serait pas resté ignorant tout ce temps. Ni lui, ni l'équipe, leur famille.

Soudain, Pandora le repoussa brutalement de ses deux bras, toujours secouée de spasmes, mettant fin à leur étreinte qui pourtant lui avait semblée bien douce. Non, il ne devait pas culpabiliser, ce n'était pas sa faute. Au contraire, il était l'un de ses derniers points d'appui, une personne à laquelle elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et une personne pour laquelle elle devait redoubler d'efforts.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur elle et fit quelques pas indécis dans le couloir, dos à lui, installant une distance entre eux. Reize ne comprit pas tout de suite, à vrai dire le comportement de la demoiselle lui échappait totalement. C'était comme si ses émotions se mélangeaient en un tourbillon informe et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les gérer. Elles la dépassaient totalement. Il sursauta à sa voix tremblante, signe de sa gorge nouée et de ses larmes naissantes.

_« - Je... veux devenir forte. Pour l'équipe... et pour toi, Ryuuji... Pour que tu n'ais plus... à encaisser à ma place... »_

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent devant cette dernière déclaration, ne sachant comment réagir. Sa raison et son corps lui intimaient deux réactions possibles, mais il ne parvenait pas à choisir. Alors il ferma son esprit, barricada ce qui l'empêchait d'agir et laissa parler ses membres. Il n'eut qu'un seul reflexe, celui d'enlacer sa coéquipière. La rassurer, réconforter cette poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se briser à force de tout garder pour elle. Et tout lui avouer.

Nozomi cessa brusquement de respirer, comme statufiée par ce contact auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Il était près, vraiment près d'elle. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle pouvait sentir son torse contre son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête posée sur son épaule, et son souffle chaud sur la fine et pâle peau de son cou. Elle parvenait même à entendre les battements acharnés de son coeur, percutant violement sa cage thoracique et battant certainement avec la même intensité que le sien.

_« - Ryuuji...  
__- Idiote. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, hein ? »_

La violette sentit le bras gauche de son capitaine l'entourer davantage tandis que le droit remontait doucement pour se saisir de son menton. Il la força à tourner la tête sur sa droite et rencontrer à nouveau ses iris d'une nuit sans lune, chose aisée grâce à la demi-tête de plus que le jeune homme faisait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne vit plus un regard inquiet, mais tendre qui lui fit rater un battement. En plus, avec ce sourire doux qu'il avait, il était... adorable. Irrésistiblement et incontestablement adorable. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas succomber à ça ?

_« - Je n'arrive pas te laisser encaisser tout ça. Je... Je ne l'explique pas vraiment moi-même, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger. Protéger mon oiseau.  
__- Ton... oiseau...  
__- « Au plus fort de l'orage, il y a toujours un oiseau pour nous rassurer. C'est l'oiseau inconnu, il chante avant de s'envoler. » C'est toi, mon oiseau. »_

Une citation. Son moyen de déclaration, celui qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Il n'y avait que Ryuuji pour lui dire une telle chose à un moment pareil. La jeune fille sourit, ses fines lèvres s'étirant doucement tandis qu'il les capturait, avec une même délicatesse. Un baiser tendre, sans brusquerie, où leurs souffles se mélangeaient et où leur langue valsaient en harmonie. Il menait la dance, mais c'était elle qui, par sa douceur et sa délicatesse, le rendait accro, l'obligeait à en redemander encore et encore. Ce moment n'appartenaient qu'à eux, et ils se délectaient de chaque instant, chaque seconde comme si chacune valait une vie.

Ils se séparèrent à regret par manque de souffle. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne bougea. Nozomi soupira longuement, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait et qui parvenait à faire disparaitre tous ces maux. Reize, pour sa part, ne desserra pas son étreinte, s'amusant à jouer avec l'une des longues mèches qui retombaient sur les tempes de la jeune fille. Tant qu'elle restait près de lui, tant qu'il entendait le chant de cet oiseau, son oiseau, plus rien ne pourra l'atteindre. Il n'avait besoin que de ça. Que d'elle à ses cotés.

* * *

De leur coté, cachés dans l'ombre d'un mur et en mode ninja, quelques joueurs que la curiosité avait poussés à venir, observaient la scène, avec des réactions différentes pour chacun. Trois des quatre autres capitaines, et deux membres de l'équipe des tourtereaux. Burn tirait une tête de trois kilomètres de long, les yeux comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire inférieure frôlant le sol. Gazel ne laissait rien paraitre mis à part un micro sourire à peine détectable, adossé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Gran, lui, souriait gentiment, mettant sa fierté de coté pour sortir une expression faciale un peu bêta.

Riimu et Diam, quand à eux, faisaient repartir leur débat de plus belle, argumentant sur le sujet qu'était la chère méthode de drague de la rose. Le châtain lançait tout bonnement que ce n'était pas ça, que _« c'était pas une pelle, point final »._ Quand à l'attaquante, elle affirmait au contraire que _« on s'en fout, c'est la même chose »_. En un sens, leur capitaine avait utilisé sa méthode... il ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte. Après tout, il y a mille et une manières de découvrir les plumes de son oiseau.

* * *

**Et voilaaaa! Vous savez quoi? ...La fin me plait pas. Super guimauve et cucu la praline! Sans déconner, il a fallu que je retape ce fichu passage une bonne dizaine de fois pour arranger le coup, mais j'ai pas réussi à donner plus de punch à l'instant. Nan, décidemment pour les scènes romantiques, je suis une vraie quiche. Va falloir améliorer ça.**

**Mais la citation en guise de déclaration m'a bien plue. Je cherchai un truc simple et digne de Reize, qui comme tout le monde le sait, est un grand utilisateur de dictons et proverbes en tout genre. Un peu comme moi, et je trouvais celui-là assez poétique pour la scène. Ca résumait aussi un peu la vie quotidienne du capitaine de Gemini Storm.**

**Bref, passons. Ce doit être la première fiction sur ce couple, du moins sur ce site en tout cas. Je trouve ça dommage, quand j'y reflechi, perso, je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble. Leur caractère s'accordent plutôt bien, et ça met certaines facettes de la personnalité de Reize en avant. En parlant de personnalité, celle de la cocotte a été assez dure à cerner. On en parle jamais, donc ça m'a permis de l'approfondir un peu plus.**

**Sinon, vos impressions?**


End file.
